


不变的永远 变化的瞬间 （二）

by SEAtide



Category: KinKi Kids (Band), ぼくらの勇気 | Bokura no Yuuki (TV)
Genre: KT, M/M, 大和尊, 大和微黑化
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:27:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24557641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SEAtide/pseuds/SEAtide
Summary: - 未满都市| 新藤大和×泷川尊- 作者的话：H大放送有点阴暗
Relationships: 新藤大和/泷川尊
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	不变的永远 变化的瞬间 （二）

最近样子很奇怪。

契机不明。  
本以为心愿实现后，平静的日子便能一直持续下去的。

每次想要触碰他的时候都会吓得一哆嗦，一副战战兢兢的模样。问他是自己做了什么吗，也只会反复回答说没什么。明明就表现得很疏离，还硬要说和平时一样。  
最开始觉得是因为他性格反复无常、过几天自然会好，结果非但没好，反倒越来越严重，已经冲破我能忍耐的极限了。

我对强迫他人并不感兴趣，所以一直死缠烂打，终于他松口道「可以是可以，但是不要叫我的名字」。然而不管第几次问起原因他都用「会害羞」为由蒙混过关，因此就算有了肉体关系还是会遗留下小小的不信任感。  
在经过好几次消化不良的夜晚之后，我自己也察觉到感情渐渐地出现了裂痕。  
温柔被磨损殆尽的我，只剩下膨胀扭曲的欲望。

用力钳住拒绝的双手，按住肩膀压在墙上。不顾反抗将膝盖强行挤进腿间，嘴唇贴近他低下头被染成红色的左耳。

「说说你讨厌什么吧，尊」  
「…不是、讨厌…只是…大和、很痛、放开、我」

被抓住的手腕失去了血色变得惨白。虽然觉得很可怜，但松开的话他肯定马上就会逃离这里。然后消失。我害怕他消失，于是增强了力度。

「最近总是拒绝我吧？怎么了啊」

稍微抬起膝盖，磨蹭着顶弄，躯体连同呼吸一下子停滞了。一边温柔地施加刺激、一边从耳朵舔到脖子，尊完全泻了力倒在我身上。

他笑了几下，又不笑了。慢慢地、T恤肩部有股湿热感洇开来。

「讨厌到要哭吗」

一言不发、发着抖摇头的动作，使我的心凉透了。

把已经没有力气的身体随意地丢上旁边的床。  
俯视着他，脱掉他的外套、松开腰带的时候，尊护着手腕，像是要把脸藏起来似的身体蜷缩成一团。

「让我看看你的脸吧，尊」

我坐到旁边，从他松散的丸子头中取下橡皮筋，解开了头发。波浪形卷发挂在白皙的脖颈上，看起来就像个女人。

「…不要」  
在吸鼻子的声音中夹杂着纤细的抽噎。  
「我不要…」  
眼泪无声地流了下来，顺着下巴打湿了床单。

我感到喉咙干痛。  
明明害怕被拒绝的，但是我察觉到现在的自己反而开始期待他的拒绝和反抗了。

「为什么要哭？疼吗？害怕？还是因为讨厌？」

不像自己的声音的声音，从我的喉咙里爬出来。真的冷冰冰的，内里都凉得通透，但这确实是我的心声。

「我、我不知道…呀、说了不要、好痛」

抓住头发强迫他仰起脸。露出睁得圆圆的眼睛、湿漉漉的脸颊。  
我将唇压上他的、堵住那悲鸣般的喘息。  
进入并滑过齿列比想象中的更简单，舔舐那害怕得缩起来的舌头。重复舔吮过后，他柔软的舌头便顺从地与我交缠在一起，爱抚到唇角的时候，尊的身体颤抖着，眼角再次流下了泪水。

是眼泪啊。  
虽说同样是眼泪，但味道一定和刚才的不同。

把被涎液和泪水糊住的脸舔过一遍之后，温度才稍微回到了体内。

他突然急切地解开了衬衫的纽扣，抽开腰带，抓挠着挺立的乳尖发出甜美的声音。看着由于得不到直接的爱抚而焦躁不安、自己卷起内衣的尊，我感到终于回归到了正轨。

如其所愿地抓紧乳肉，用舌头划着圈挑逗，伴随着娇喘弹起来的身体很有意思。  
在占有过无数次的身体上，授以手指、唇舌，来回抚摸。看着诚实地给出反应、并逐渐开始迎合我的尊，根本想不到他直到刚才还在反抗，甚至害怕到哭。

把被偷跑的精液搞得黏糊糊的内衣缠住的性器解放出来，尊便仿佛撒娇一般把脸贴上了我的肩膀。在脸颊上落下轻吻，稍微爱抚几下就到了高潮。我笑着把刚经历过绝顶快感的那个含在嘴里，头顶传来近似于悲鸣的娇声。因为觉得有趣、我玩弄得更加起劲。

「不、不行、了，又要、到了」  
「你今天很敏感啊…那就到吧」

一边用拇指按压茎身，一边亲吻舔弄再次站起来的阴茎口。

「很脏、的、不行、快、吐出来」

无视掉呓语般软弱无力的声音，用力吸吮着嘴里的物什。很快头顶又响起了悲鸣，随后、口中漫延开精液特有的味道。

「…我咽了」  
「…笨蛋，明明、是洁癖…」

气喘吁吁却带着无奈笑意的唇角，有种沉溺于快乐的余韵，真是淫荡啊。  
笑着回嘴之后，将混杂着精液和唾液的嘴唇凑近，舌头与对方纠缠起来。  
交缠的舌头共舞着发出色情的水啧声。尊很会接吻。分开的时候，有火花在略显缺氧的脑袋里噼里啪啦地飞舞。

濒临极限的我把阴茎撞进尊的大腿根。软肉立刻给予了回应，很快忸忸怩怩地夹住我的阴茎磨蹭起来。  
退到腿弯进行抽插，被精液打湿的腿间流溢出下流的声音。  
纤细的大腿内侧很滑嫩，每次抽送都会刺激到后穴、阴茎和囊袋。尊发出难耐的叫声。  
再度到达柔软的私处，掰开双腿。那种猥亵至极的景色，让我感觉热量重新集中到了下半身。

「尊」

浊白的粘液在大大张开的白皙腿间拉出丝线，然后滴落到肉色的花蕾上。

「…超—色情—」  
「闭嘴欧桑」

虽然嘴上说着遮羞的话语，但期待的焦灼眼神却隐藏不了。湿润的眼瞳紧盯着我接下来的动作。  
或许是因为焦急、或许是因为后悔，他的眼睛越来越湿，眨眼时像是恳求的小动物。  
其实我是想说点荤话逗他的，但肯定又会被叫做欧桑，所以这次还是算了。

用被唾液濡湿的手指温柔地抚摸绽放的花蕾。那地方邀请似的很容易就吞下了手指。每次滑过弯曲的肉壁伸展扩张，深处便会柔软地抽搐，变得滚烫、湿哒哒的。  
增加手指的数量呈剪刀状开合，喘息就会变成娇软的叫床声。

「呀…啊、可以了、大和、快点…想要…给、我」

大概是光被手指按摩前列腺就舒服得不行吧，尊抓打着我的背、欲求不满地尖叫着。虽然强迫他说过，但这么可爱坦率地说想要还是第一次。

真拿你没办法，说着这种话的自己也到了极限了。

眼馋的东西近在咫尺，花蕾濡湿的颜色愈加艳红。  
把白浊全部涂在肉棒上猛地插入，耳边传来一声惨叫，尊的指甲陷进背部的肌肉里。  
抽插了两三次之后，虽然穴口仍有些紧缚感，但总算是能插到最里面了。  
最初的冲撞好像插到了敏感点，我等着浑身痉挛的尊冷静下来。抱起他，让他靠在我身上。手指梳理着被汗水打湿缠在一起的长发。我抚摸着他的背，直到那痛苦的喘气中泛起甜蜜的意味。

「可以动了吗？」  
「…嗯」

得到孩子般点头的准许，我重新抱起他的上半身，尊被因重力而更加深入的抽插逼出了娇喘。  
开始要浅浅的戳刺，一点点品尝甜美的软肉。而后逐渐加深，从下往上用力顶弄。尊的里面很烫，几乎要把我熔化了，为了不让阴茎离开、吸缠得很紧。  
我忍不住将大量的精液射进了那滚烫的肉壁中。

「啊、中…肚子里…面」

感觉到被中出后意识不清的眼神很可爱，不由地亲吻了他。呆滞地浑浑噩噩的回话也是可爱到不行。

我重新开始活塞运动，越来越激烈地击打搅拌着里面的精液。从结合处发出肉体碰撞的声响，流下被拍打成泡沫的白浊。  
从下面到耳朵都被侵犯，尊像坏掉的机器一样娇声不断。虽然已经高潮了数次、我仍在继续，尊的前端已经射不出任何东西，只剩下透明的液体。

「不…不行了…啊、啊啊、不要、奇怪、好奇怪…不要…住手…啊…已经、没有了、没有、啊啊…」

尽管如此我还是没有放过他，甚至利用重力故意顶弄他的弱点，为他的哭叫感到愉悦。  
我闷哼着紧紧抱住尊，最后在他的体内再次射精。  
与开始相反，我觉得这是至今为止最满足的夜晚了。

洗完澡回来后，尊钻进被子里背朝我躺下了。

「很爽吧？」

我坐上床，用被子盖住他的脸搭话。

「睡了吗？喂」

他拨开蒙住脸的被子，瞪了我一眼，再次转过身去。

「尊君——？」

他又看了我一眼，皱起眉说道。

「…别看我。会不好意思啊」

看来他也有自己有多淫乱的自觉，所以有点害羞了。

「因为忘了所以才爽罢了」

我听到他小小的几乎没有声音的嘟囔。

「忘了？」  
「没什么，这是我自己的事」

沉默暂时降临。然而，打破僵局的也是尊。

「而且你忘了不能叫我的名字了吧」

那是开始讨厌身体接触的时候尊提出的条件。  
是事情开始变得奇怪的开端。

「…会想叫的吧，那种情况下。而且叫你的话你也很开心啊」  
「才、才没有开心呢」  
「每次一叫名字屁股就会夹紧我的人到底是谁啊」

听到了沉重的呼吸声。虽然故意用下流话刺激他是事实，但效果很明显。  
被子被一把掀开，他气势汹汹地揪住了我的衣领。

「别误会了。我最初答应被你抱是为了那个家伙。不管你怎么想、那家伙都在我心里，所以」  
「那家伙？」  
「啊…不…不是的…」

仿佛清醒过来似的，手松开了。在那样咄咄逼人的怒吼之后突然变得安静又老实。

为什么会那么动摇？是那样被追问就困扰得要命的事情吗？  
从来没有考虑过“出轨”。也从未想过这种冰冷的感情是“怀疑”“嫉妒”之类。但是，这样理解的话最近的尴尬就都能解释清楚了。

「那家伙是谁啊」

问了之后那垂下眼睛的姿态，又让我的内心泛起凉意。

「不是那个意思」

含糊的回答。为了保护“那家伙”宁愿自己背上罪名吗。  
为什么我不知道还有个能让你守护到如此程度的存在。为什么不告诉我。  
——不，不对。为什么那个人、不是我啊。

「说明一下到底是什么意思」

既非悲伤也非愤怒，只有冰凉的、冻住的激愤。  
喷涌而上的这些情绪该怎么处理。

「我会说的。会的。只是…现在还没有整理好头绪…」

说着尊下了床。

「…所以，不是不想…」

——果然还是因为讨厌啊。

他在一旁轻声吐出的话语刺痛了我，蓦地、自己的心中有什么东西断掉了。

拖到床上压倒，把才刚换上的白色睡衣撕得粉碎。纽扣弹飞的样子简直如同慢镜头一般。  
我俯视着还没反应过来一脸空白的尊，试图剖开他的内心。  
那双眼睛里映照出我。只能映照出我。  
对，就要这样、

「你只需要看着我」

咬住雪白的脖子，执拗地吸吮着留下淤血。没错，因为你是、我的东西啊。


End file.
